09252014RubiMaenam
10:35 AC: Rubi waves down Maenam 10:37 AC: Maenam grins as she shoves her sketchbook into her purse. "Heeeeyyyyy Rubi!" she says with enough bubble to fill a bottle of club soda/ 10:37 AC: "Heyyy Maeeenammm! Hows stuff?" 10:38 AC: "Totes complex as usual. Waters up?" 10:39 AC: "Nothin much just wanted to chat since we havent had much of a chance!" 10:41 AC: "Whats complex?" 10:42 AC: Maenam rolls her eyes and begins absentmindedly fiddling with the ends of her scaf, "Gahhh...its nofin, just a lot of supes drama from back on the other side." 10:44 AC: "Nofin worth worrying about. Tell me what's up with you? How is this side of the universe doing?" 10:47 AC: "That would be somefin...but... good i guess? we kinda had a rocky start from balish... we did lose someone already though..." 10:48 AC: "Oh..." she frowns, putting a hand on Rubi's shoulder, "I'm sorry Rubidude... I know its like... reely tough to lose teammates." 10:51 AC: "Yeah I didnt know him well honestly... but it still kinda sucks seeing how thats one thats not going to make it to the end... Had a request for ya though" 10:51 AC: "Oh totes, what's up?" 10:53 AC: "So... Milly kind of looks up to you... would you mind trying to being good friends with her? shes kind of shy" 10:56 AC: Maenam's grin widens, "Oh tooooootes! I was planning on talkin to her soon anyways!" 10:58 AC: She begins to an eager little bounce on her feet. 10:58 AC: *to do 10:58 AC: "Oh thats super!" Rubi lets out a breath of air "Anyway how was royalty in your universe?" 10:58 AC: Rubi hops onto a couch and kicks her feet up 11:02 AC: "Oh... uh... to be honest, like mostly dull." She sits down near Rubi on the couch, "like... most of all I did was attend these suuuuupes stuffy 'landdweller relations' things and sit around my hive reading or making outfits and junk." 11:02 AC: "Totes boring stuff. Most of like, the reeeelly important stuff was done by the actual condesce or my drone dudes." 11:04 AC: "Oh god it sounds so much like my universe... I was stuck in so many of my mothers parties... 11:05 AC: "You make outfits?" 11:07 AC: Maenam nods, "Oh yeah!" she says and immediately pulls out her sketchbook, "its like, kinda how I spend a lot of time!" she flips through pages and pages of works-in-progress. "What do you like doing?" 11:09 AC: "I like making gadgets and robots!" Rubi snaps her fingers and 2 bots pop out "These are tiny and scratch!" 11:11 AC: Maenam's eyes widen, "OH EM GEE THAT'S SUUUUUPES COOL!" she waves at the little robot dudes. 11:13 AC: Both of them wave back "Yeah! I love making them and upgrading them and..." Her voice goes kind of flat "Ever since i lost my server at home theyve been as dumb as rocks and theyre a resource hog" Rubi grumbles 11:14 AC: Rubi snaps her fingers again and the bots shimmer away 11:14 AC: Maenam tilts her head, "Server? OH! Like the dude that is running your game for you? Wait, shouldn't he like... be on that basey thing you guys are on?" 11:15 AC: "well no. its like a computer with a lot of processing power..." 11:17 AC: Maenam blinks a few more times, "uhhh.. so like... its a fancy version of your shelltop thingy?" she holds her chin in her hand, "Sorry, computer stuff like, reelly isn't my strong wetsuit..." 11:23 AC: "Mmm... yeah thats a good way of putting it..." Rubi looks to Maenam "Oh! I wanted to know your opinion on this dress my mother got me!" She uncapchalogs a stupidly frilly pink dress with ribbions and the whole bit "and be honest about it hehe" 11:25 AC: Maenam's eyes widen again, "Oh. Em. GEE!!!! It looks SUUUUPES adorbs Rubidude! Like, I really like how the ribbons compliment the frills! You mom has SUPES awesome taste!" 11:28 AC: "Oh oh! Dish dish, what is this universes Beau like!?" 11:29 AC: Rubi laughs out loud "Yeah I guess fashion isnt my strongest suit... Oh She was super regal and and stuff like that. Always thought of the people first... least until she knew about the game i think..." 11:31 AC: Maenam smiles warmly, "Yeah.. our Beau is... uh was... was/is like that?" 11:35 AC: "Hmm... thats what i heard too... uhh... could i talk to you about tlaloc?" 11:36 AC: Maenam stiffens up a bit, "Uh... shore?" 11:37 AC: "...What exactly happened with him? Everyone seems to uhh... avoid questions about him..." 11:44 AC: She coughs awkwardly, "Um... well... if you want me to be honest... he was kind of a jerk..." her brow furrows, "he kinda got under people's skin and was always supes impolite and hostile." She sighs, settling back into the couch, "He just kinda like... disappeared one day. I think he ended up in Jackie's temple place too, but I never saw him." She sighs and settles back into the couch, "Sorry 11:44 AC: , I don't know if that reelly kelps too much." 11:45 AC: "Totes kelps actually. I feel better knowing thank you!" Rubi beams a big smile 11:46 AC: Maenam smiles back 11:46 AC: "totes glad." 11:47 AC: "I dunno why, but Scarlet saw somefin between us I think? That's probably why she used our geneticy stuff to make Milly after all." 11:48 AC: "Uhh... maybe! He's kind of my father too but he seemed like an all right kind of guy... I didnt get much of a chance to talk to him... heck i don't know what happened to him now" 11:49 AC: She nods, "I think your universe has some different versions of us in it. Like, Balish wasn't a totes jerkface and I wasn't.. um...ever actually the Condesce." 11:56 AC: "Yeah alt universes and all that seem to be full affect!" Rubi looks on "Speaking of balish... if you see him... try and capture him alive..." 11:58 AC: She nods, "Oh I plan on it..." she nods and cracks her knuckles, "No one gets away with making my late BFFAMWTWABVOTOUVOF" 11:58 AC: look bad" 11:59 AC: "... youre what now?" 12:03 AC: "Best Friend Forever and Moirail Who Totes Was a Better Version of the Other Universe Version of my Friend. 12:03 AC: "Sorry I think that one got away from me." 12:06 AC: Rubi giggles "Thats actually a mouthful either way! Still libby wants him as well for darwin knows what... id rather just end him but i dont know if its even possible" 12:09 AC: Maenam shakes her head, "Libby is... complicated. And I think your version of Balish may have found a way to tap into his purplebloody power stuff." She sighs, "Our Balish was trying to like... keep that under wraps and junk. Like he was scared of letting it loose. And it totes looks like he might have been right." 12:11 AC: "Yeah libby is really complicated and I dont think i like her..." 12:12 AC: Maenam shrugs, "I kinda... get the feeling. She's always playing an angle. But she still seems to want to get this game won. I guess that's a good thing?" 12:13 AC: "So... this universe is going to win then? 12:15 AC: Maenam nods, "Totes! I think" 12:15 AC: "I think both our universe might win?" 12:15 AC: She shrugs, "Games aren't my strong wetsuit either i guess." 12:16 AC: "Both? Isn't this technically my teams universe?" 12:18 AC: She shrugs again, "I might just be getting my flag semaphore mixed up." 12:21 AC: Rubi shrugs too "Whatever if this game wins then we all win..." 12:24 AC: "anyway I should get going... i gotta get some hacking stuff done..." 12:28 AC: "yes, rock on Rubidude! Hit me up if you wanna chat again, kray?" 12:33 AC: "That would be" Rubi winks and does 2 pistols and a wink "Kriller" 12:34 AC: "=:D! 12:34 AC: " 12:35 AC: "hehe later" Rubi heads out a door 12:35 AC: "laaaaates!"